Supernatural
by Peyton.Love
Summary: Second Chapter


"Come on Ash..It'll be fun..spooky old house. Bunch of murders..hunting time" Peyton said a little to happy for her usual self.O course it always happened with a new spook or hunt.

"Yea let's sleep in the house where people keep mysteriously dying." Ashton said with mock glee as she stepped out of their '65 Ford Mustang. The black door shut with a small click all thanks to Peyton's hard work and money she put in it.Peyton smiled as she grabbed her bag and pulled it over her neck to rest on her shoulder.

"Grab your bags...It'll be fun..it's all Victorian styled and crap..full on Scooby-Do style you know?" She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder and using her brown eyes to take in the old style house. She moved towards the steps with her best friend at her heals. She paused though hearing her hunting partner stop. "Looky what we have here..hoodoo marks?" Ashton said running her finger over the engraving on th urn holding flowers.

"Looks like a five-spot" Peyton commented blowing dirt off of it. "Odd..Come on you're stalling" She said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the house and up to the front counter where a woman was sorting though papers behind. "Hey..Any Vacancy?" Peyton blurted out before Ashton could say something other wise.

"Yes..But why here?There's a motel up the street..You have been reading the papers right?" she asked a little awestruck.

"We're road tripping so we haven't had time to rad the papers..but we did hear there's oddities happening" Ash said lipping for more information which earned her a nudge from Peyton.

"Yes..I'm afraid that's why we're closing down and selling at the end of the month." She spoke again we a sad smile. "But I guess we can still give you a room..I'm Susan" she said and Peyton an Ash shook her hand as they heard a thump above them. Susan smiled. "Antiquers..brothers..probably sat on the broken bed" Susan said

"Ah well.."Peyton said again as Susan lead them up stairs and Ash dragged her feet on the stairs. Susan lead the way while Pyton and Ash lagged a foot or so behind. "Be happy..maybe those guys are hot" She said casually.Susan open a room for them and smiled. "So..you guys 'partners'?" She asked prying a little. Peyton burst into a laugh then stopped. "No..We've been best friends since we were 7..My mother's death brought my dad open for her mother" she said..They were sisters. Susan covered her face an gave an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry"

"No big deal" Ash said as Susan walked away leaving them to themselves. Ash walked into their room and threw their stuff on the floor but turned around seeing Pey shifting from foot to foot looking anxious."Fine we'll check the place out" She said then closed their room's door and followed her down the hall just as another door opened and two young men stepped out silently whispering. "Damn" Ash whispered her eyes on the taller of the two while Peyton examined the wall's portraits as they walked.They stopped when Peyton saw a picture of a young girl. The two men stopped noticing they weren't alone in the hallway. They turned to see Peyton examining the photo and Ash whispering suggestions.

"No..shush you're being looked at" Peyton murmured with a smirk as she straightened and raised a brow at the boys. Antiquers? She didn't think so. Ashton straightened and looked them over confused why Peyton had a smirk and so did the shorter guy mirrored her facial expression leaving her and the taller who she thought was hotter one looking at their partner.

"How's the antiqing?" Peyton asked stepping forwards as he did the same.

"Oh yea..It was sprung upon us?..So who are you?" he asked.

"we're two step sister's road tripping..partially true..except we don' exactly road trip for fun" she said with a laugh before Ashton and the taller guy cleared their throats and Dean leaned back and Peyton turned back to Ashton. "dean This is my step sister Ashton..Ashton this is Dean and his brother Sam..if memory serves correctly.

"Yea..It's Sammy" dean said with a chuckle leaving Sm looking annoyed. Sam shook both Payton's and Ash's hand. "nice to meet you" He said. Ashton replied the same and Peyton just smiled. "So how do you guys know each other?" He asked.

"Oh..couple years ago...we met on another hunt..ended up being a competition" Peyton said. "that I won" She said adding her tid bit with a smile.

"I I remember correctly you were tied up and if it wasn't for me you would have been killed." Dean said.

"Yes but I staked the thing didn't I?" She said before she gave him a bat of her eyes and walked past them and down the stairs.Looking shocked he followed after her to get his story straight leaving Ash and Sam standing their in awkward silence. "Siblings" they said at the same time." We should probably follow..Peyton will probably get herself into another competition with him" Ash said.."Is it just me though, or do they seem like there's more between them?" Ash asked with a brow raised.

"Yea..and knowing Dean I'll either know soon or We'll have to find out by ourselves" He said looking at the stairs.

"Well then..Sam..I think maybe we should do a bit of digging" she said and they both smiled in unusion.


End file.
